creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DollParts/Stange dream.
I had a dream last night about my house. I was running down my street in some really skimpy and outlandish clothes (I think there was a tutu involved), and I turned into the driveway of my house to find three girls walking into my garage, talking about rumors of who haunts the place. One girl was like, "I bet it's old Mrs. Mason's ghost up there," and I jumped in on their conversation and said, "No, I'm the one haunting this place!" The girls looked at me for a second and then proceeded with their rumors, as if I wasn't there and as if I hadn't said anything. They continued to talk, and I leaned in the doorway and listened. "No wonder why no one's lived here for so long," said one particuarlly chubby girl. "What?" I said, finally getting their attention. "But I live here. Right now. What are you guys doing here anyway?" "But aren't you afraid of the ghosts?" "I've lived here for two years. Nothing paranormal has happened." I bent down to pick up my cat, Mufasa, who was now rubbing against my legs. Although I was never haunted in my house before, I was beginning to feel afraid. "What are you doing here?" I repeated. The girls kind of glanced at each other, then one girl with a ponytail announced, slightly sheepish, "We were going to spend the night here since we thought the place was abandoned. But we couldn't get any of the doors or windows open, so we figured we'd just chill here in the garage." I sighed. It was good to know that my house had decent locks on it. But I really wanted to end these rumors so that I wouldn't have any more adrenaline junkies try to break in. "Well if you want to come spend the night inside my house, you're more than welcome. I don't have much food and I only have two beds, but I'm sure it'd be more comfortable in there than in my garage." I walked over to my front door, unlocked it, and they followed me inside. I didn't set Mufasa down until the door was closed. I wasn't going to let him outside tonight. I was a little nervous about having more weirdos creeping around in my yard. I didn't want anyone to hurt him. And besides, I heard that cats' sixth senses were really tuned up. My rising paranoia about the supposed ghosts in my house convinced me to make sure that I was close to Mufasa no matter what. I was messing with the locks on my front door, and the girls were talking behind me, and somehow it seemed that I broke the locks and bolts. The girls saw, and they grew very ashen. Mufasa started meowing, also watching me try to secure the door. The dream ends with me trying to push a desk against the door. Interesting, huh? Haha. I really do hear rumors about my house being haunted, though. And once I even heard that there were cult meetings in here. You know, black masses, orgies, the usual. I doubt that really happened, because my landlord and his family were the only people to ever live here before me. And they're all so very southern, and apparently, Mrs. Mason was a very devout Christian. We get people knocking at the door all the time asking for her, and when I tell them that she moved, they talk to me about God and Jesus and the like, and they usually have a flier to give to me. I don't know, I'd imagine that a family like that would tend to avoid the occult. And like I said in my dream, I've lived here for two years without any sort of supernatural experieces. But that's not stopping me from laying down a line of salt in front of my door. :P DollParts 18:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts